Trapped Between Love and Hate!
by Burnin Phoenix
Summary: In the views of Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the Inuyasha gang, everyone will come together to help Mira,a girl who grew up with Yusuke, who has lost everything in her past. But there is one problem, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Between Love and Hate!

Chapter 1!

**~3****rd**** POV~**

Somewhere a little boy ran into the road and was about to get hit by red car, until a young boy pushed the boy out of the way and was hit instead.

"We better call in for an ambulance!" a man said.  
>"Yeah." Another guy said and headed for a phone.<br>"I, I swear I didn't mean to…it was an accident!" the guy who hit the boy pleaded.

**~Yusuke's POV~**

"Okay, this is weird, stupid weird." I said as I looked down at my body. I floated down to see what happened to me. That's when I saw the ambulance. There were two rescue guys one was looking at the boy while the other was looking at my body on the ground.

The guy looking at the boy that I pushed out of the way (who should have listened to me) said that he only had a few scratches. As for the guy looking at me said, "Well at least one of them is," and walked back to the ambulance where they both pulled out a bed thing and rolled it over to me to put my body on.

"Hello I'm right here!" I told them

"Cover this guy up and take the little boy." The other guy said.

"Whoa! You think you can do whatever you want because you got that stupid uniform on! You can't just right me off! Listen to me!" That's when I tried to punch him but my hand went right throw his head. Ok so that didn't work. Well that wasn't normal. Okay Yusuke just think it's not like this is the first time you've been in a jam. Today did start off different, I went to school. Got lectured, left, got in a fight with Kuwabara, and…oh yeah that's when I met that kid. He was playing ball near the street, stupid kid. And…

"So wait, I'm road kill? But if that was me down there, then who am I up here, I wonder. Could it mean, I've turned into a ghost?" I said horrified by the idea. Then I heard someone with a cherry voice.

"Bingo, bingo you win the prize." A girl with blue hair, in a pink kimono and was ridding on a paddle come out of nowhere. Freak me out! "I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon."She laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"When people die unexpectedly like you just did, often they can't accept it and become ghosts. You see?" she smiled the whole time while telling me this like, "Oh so your dead don't worry everything is just peachy!"

"You're not answering my question!" I glared at her

"Botan's my name the pilot of the River Styx. I take care of people like you. I believe in your culture they also call me the Grim Reaper! Ring a bell?" She asked in a cherry way.

"A pretty girl like you? Please, you're no Grim Reaper." I didn't believe her. "Plus if you were a real messenger of death you'd take this more seriously. Like how grim can you be when you say bingo! You're supposed to wear a big black robe and look like a skeleton!"

"Now I understand what kind of person you are! Its here in my guide book. Rather than be scared or surprised, you yell a lot and tell me I don't kno what I'm talking about. Yusuke Urameshi, age 14. Personality is impulsive and ill-mannered. With a violent temper." Ok that's it I can't take no more. I mean who does she think she is?

Weird girl comes out of nowhere and starts writing me off. This is so not my day. But I guess it can't get any worse seeing as how I'm dead. I mean it's not like no one is going to miss me so I told Botan, "I have no regrets so you can take me to hell or wherever it is I'm going."She just laughed at me. "Ok what's so funny about that?"

"Maybe you should have let me talk about that earlier. I'm not here to take you way from this world. Actually I'm here to see if you'll accept an ordeal that can give you your life back."

"An ordeal, really. What in the world are you blabbering about?" ok now I'm confused. Just what the hell was she talking about?

"It's funny Yusuke no one was expecting you to die today. You've thrown us all for a loop! Run someone with your credentials through that scenario a thousand times and they never would have saved that little kid like that. No one saw it coming and quite frankly we haven't prepared a place for you yet!"

"Oh give me a freaking break are you telling me you guys were expecting that little kid to die?" I asked her while she filliped through her stupid little book.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this because I knew it would make you even more irritable. But without the confusion caused by you running into the street, that boy would have missed the car and escaped with one less scrape on his right shoulder. "

"What, but he was headed right for him."

"Yes well the driver would have veered to the left. In other words your death was a complete and utter waste!" she smiled.

"WHAT?"

"Surprised? Yes I can hardly blame you. Hahaha!"

"Why you…"

"Cool your jets, silly head, I told you, you could get a second chance don't you remember? Just go through this little ordeal and you can be back to life in no time. So what do you say?"

"Maybe but no thanks." I said while stretching. "I think I like being a ghost, you said yourself my life was pathetic, right? Besides no one would miss me. "

"I'm sorry you feel that way at such an early age. Well I guess there's no point making big decisions in a hurry, why don't you spend some time at your wake and think it over. I'll be back when you decide." She said while she flew away.

"You got worms in your ears, lady? I did decide!"

**Mira's POV~**

Mr. Takenaka, as usual was yelling at me. It figures the one day I want to come to school I get fused at. Jeez when will this end. I was just about to cut him off when I heard Keiko call Yusuke's name. I swear she's always running around looking or screaming for him it drives me crazy! I just want to…

"Miss. Narumi are you listing to me?"

"Uh… I'm sorry I'm def in one ear could you speak a little louder. I didn't quit get that!" I laughed and started to turn the other way.

"Wait I'm not done talking, get back here!" He yelled

"I'm sorry old man some other time!" then I dashed across the hall way. "Man I swear today is such a drag!"

"Yeah tell me about it." Kyto said. Kyto is my older brother. He's really annoying and stupid if you ask me. But he thinks he's the most popular guy in the entire school just because he thinks he's the best looking guy here. With his short kinda spiky sliver hair and light sliver blue eyes, but I knew better. "So where are you headed in a hurry?"

"Well it just so happens I was…"

"Skipping again?" He cut me off.

"No more like ditching!" I told him

"You know what mom will do when she finds out right?"

"And she never will so it doesn't matter." Said to him before I jumped out the first story window. Yeah I know normal people might use a door to exit but me I'm not like most people. Nothing normal about me! Well with school out of the way I headed to town where something at least might be going on. But today it seems everyone went to school man this is such a drag.

I bet Yusuke's going to ditch just like I did. I wouldn't put it past him if he didn't. I headed to the Hip-Hop Baby to hang out, dance, sing, and have fun. Here everyone knows me thanks to my singing and dancing. Oh for people who don't know Hip-Hop Baby is a club were ages 13 to 25 can go.

When I was done I left the club and started for home. That was until I saw Keiko with her two best friends, crying her eyes out. I wondered what was wrong but I didn't want to bother her so I left her alone with her friends (they could comfort her better then I can), when I saw Kuwabara with his idiot friends, yelling extremely loud for some unknown reason. So I did what anyone else would do I walked over to him and yelled,

"What is wrong with Keiko? And why is she crying?" I yelled at him to give me some answers. He started to say something before he broke down and started crying. "Oh for heaven's sake pull your self together and tell me what the hell is going on!" I grabbed him by the collar and shook him while yelling in his face.

"Urameshi was killed in a car accident." Well his idiot friend can talk, shocking.

"What? Why, how…did this happen?' I asked shocked. My breath was caught in my throat and it felt as if my chest was having a heart attack it ached so badly.

"Well he ran in front of the car to save a little kid. I heard that if you go to his waking, you'll get extra credit." He added.

"I don't care about that. Just tell me when it is?"

"Uh…tonight."

"Great thanks." I said while leaving.

That night I couldn't deside if I should go or just go home. I knew most of the people who did show up would just be there for extra credit I mean no one really cares he's gone except for a few people. I could see the wake from up on the hill I was standing on. Kuwabara was being held back by his lackeys screaming at Yusuke to come out and fight him.

I stood there for a while just watching people laugh about him. I could fell sadness weld up inside me and for some reason I felt tears coming to my eyes. No one, I mean not even my own family has ever seen me cry and now of all times I felt like I was on the edge of losing it. That's when I turned away and headed for home.

It's been about a week now that he's been gone and for some weird reason I've felt like going to school. So everyday, all day I'm at school. My brother thinks something is wrong with me and I can't blame him. I was on my way to my next class when I felt something outside the window. So I looked up in the sky to see what was there.

**~Yusuke's POV~**

Tons of people from school were here. Most of them were laughing I bet anything that their just here for extra credit. I saw Keiko, she was crying. And even Kuwabara showed up yelling for me to come out and fight. And my mom was crying. I was about to leave when, I saw Mira standing on top of hill watching. I saw something in her eyes I never seen, she was sad. For the first time in my life I saw Mira about to cry over me. I didn't think people would miss me this much. Then Botan came out of nowhere.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ok I'm ready Botan."

"Great lets go!" she left so fast that I got a hold of the end of her paddle.

"Whoa, whoa, where are we going?"

"To the spirit world!"

"To the what?"

"The spirit world silly! There King Koenma will give you your ordeal!" Oh boy here we go!

Here I am floating with Botan (AKA the grim reaper) outside of school, after hearing that my ordeal is about this dumb golden chicken egg. When I saw Mira with her friend Tanya walking to their next class together. 

"Wow that makes what, 4 days in a row now that she's gone to school with out skipping?" I said shocked. Then I saw her stop and look up at my direction. She wasn't sad, not that I expected her to be, she just seemed lost. "Uh, shut up I think she can hear us talking about her!" 

"Don't worry Yusuke, she defiantly can't see us or hear us. But she might be able to feel you. After all she is one of your girlfriends." Botan laughed. 

"She is not!" I shouted back. Botan just kept laughing. Then I noticed Mira was walking away. I guess Botan was right. She can't hear us. Thank goodness.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped Between Love and Hate!

Chapter 2

** ~Mira's POV~**

It's been nearly a week since Yusuke's death. Since his disappearance I've been going to school every day (which to my friends is totally not me). I was walking to school when I saw these two guys talking about some blue dragon fountain pen (which are suppose to bring good luck) saying that if Yusuke was still alive that he would steal it or melt it into a weapon or something like that.

"Hey boys mind if I join in the conversation." A guy in a green outfit and greased up hair put his arms around them and said, "Its just so clever hahaha!"

"It's a ghost!" they yelled and ran away making Yusuke fall to the ground.

"They act like I've been dead or something." He said as he got to his feet and started to dust himself off.

"Well what do you expect I mean you have been dead for while. Besides not much as changed since then." I told him as I walked up to him.

"Uh, Mira."

"Yeah what? Why are you staring at me for? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him

"N-no its nothing." He finally answered

"Well in that case we better hurry up or we're going to be late." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school.

"Since when do you care if we're late?" he asked

"I don't but it is your first day back don't you think you should at least arrive on time for once." I smiled.

So here we were in the school yard about a couple meters away form the doors. Tones of students were just standing around staring at us so I stopped about halfway. Yusuke looked to his left and the students standing there looked scared and ran inside. Then he looked to his right and the students did the same as on the left.

"I guess you're right not much as changed. Maybe I should have stayed dead."

"Yusuke don't…" I started to say but then someone's hand taped Yusuke's shoulder. "Uh Kuwabara."

"I hear ya. Life's a drag but don't worry, you'll be in ghost land soon! After I put you there myself." Kuwabara laughed

"Kuwabara, shouldn't you be thanking him for rescuing your Kitten?" one of his idiot friends asked.

"I'll thank him as soon as I'm finished beating him up! Geeze guys!" Kuwabara answered him

"Not much as changed at all." Yusuke added

"Don't be foolish." Mr. Takenaka hit Yusuke in the head with his black school case. "First period begins in one and a half minutes. I'm sure you two will be in your seats by then." He finished and walked away.

"Damnit! Takenaka I'm thinking I'm gonna have to skip."

"Oh no you don't. If I have to endure a boring day at school then so do you." I told him

"Yeah I thought he be smarter after being dead right?!" carrot top asked his dumb friends

"Right!" they answered

"Ooh that was cute." Yusuke sarcastically told him

Well there you have it, my weird best friend Yusuke and I guess carrot top as well. It is always like this. Anyway, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I walked to our first period together and that's when we walked into Kekyo so I told Yusuke I'd talk to him later as I took my seat by my friend Tanya.

When it comes to Kekyo and Yusuke its best to stay out of the way. Kekyo has this I think, crush on him and I have no clue if he likes her but then again I really could care less. After first period was over Tanya and I walked to gym. My least favorite class of the day. Yusuke of course ditched, as always. Today was basketball day so I and Tanya desided to just shoot some hoops.

Then Tanya and I said bye to one another as I headed to my other class. Soon as I walked in I heard people complaining about things missing form their bags and what not. Then it all goes quite as soon as Yusuke enters the class room.

"I'm hear." He yawned and stretched. He sat down and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Alright, what's with the staring?"

"Oh come on guys you don't think Yusuke took all your missing stuff!" I stood up for him

"Yeah he's no thief." Kekyo added.

"He's a thug Kekyo and I don't think there's much of a difference. He did skip gym." A class boy told us.

"So that still doesn't give you a reason to accuse Yusuke of stealing your stupid pen!" I shouted

"What was that?"

"You heard me!" I got up in his face. That's when the door opened and Mr. Iwamoto walked in.

"Hey! What's this racket about?" he asked

"Urameshi stole my pen!" the dumb school boy answered.

"Is that so?"

"But he…"

"Miss Narumi I wasn't speaking to you. Come with me Urameshi!" Well I tried but I knew it didn't matter what I said or did since all the teachers are the same around here…..losers!

"Nice going dude!" I told the school boy as I took my seat.

"Hey I did what anyone else would. Urameshi is below us hahaha!" he laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" I yelled at him. After hat little outburst, the class was silent all period long. After school was over I waited for my brother Kyto. Soon as he caught up with me, we started for home.

"So, how was school? I heard Urameshi was back." He said

"Yeah he was school was ok I guess." I told him

"Well does this mean that your rebel phase is over?" he half smiled

"What do you mean rebel phase?" ok what in the world his he talking about

"Ya know, skipping and stuff." He explained

"Oh, nope that was just for a while Hehehe!" I told him. He just shook his head and I laughed at that. But my laughter was cut short do to something in the air that I felt. I looked to see if anything was wrong but it all looked fine that's when I heard someone yell and knew something was defiantly not right. I stared towards the big crowed that was looking down at something. I totally forgot about my brother when he caught hold of my arm. "I'll catch up with you at home I just want to see what's up ok."

He let go and nodded. Ya know sometimes my brother is so understanding and at others well….yeah. Anyway I made my way pass some of the crowd to see that a kid had just fainted. But that wasn't the weirdest part; the kids soul floated out of his mouth and up into the sky.

I moved back through the crowd and started to follow it. Ok I know ordinary people wouldn't be cashing a person's soul but hey I already told you, I'm not ordinary. The soul took a sharp turn around an ally then…..BAM! I ran into someone. I looked up to see that it was….."Yusuke!? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him

"Well I was…Wait what are you doing here?" he asked back

"Me oh I was just….checking to see what was in this ally yeah that's it." I smiled at him. "Yep so what are you doing here?"

"Um….I took a wrong turn." He smiled back.

__he's lying_

**~Yusuke's POV~**

__She's lying_

"Hehehe well I guess I'll see ya around Yusuke!" Mira told me as she waved goodbye.

"See ya." I waved back. Ok now where did that little boy's soul go? Uptown became downtown real quick_. _Great some place this is. Ok Yusuke get it together one of these guys here have to…..hang on. "He's a monster!" I said as I saw horns on his head. So to be sure I pulled out my trusty eye glass thingy and…"There it is the orb thingy. Well here it goes." I was about to step forward when…

"Hey kid, you got some cash for me?" some dude asked me

"Sorry minor-League, I don't have time for you." I told him as more guys started to surround me.

"That's the wrong answer." Another guy with sunglasses said

"Well don't say I didn't give you a fair…..Warning!" then I pushed the guy and the others followed behind. I stopped to realize I took out all the guys and looked to see where that guy went. But it seemed that I lost him. So I started running after him. Lucky for me I could see his tracks. Then out of nowhere it started to rain, just my luck.

"Great this stupid rain is going to wash away his tracks." I shouted at myself then I saw an opening up ahead where no rain was falling so I took that as a lead and started walking towards it. When I got really close I could hear three guys fighting about something and one said he was leaving.

"Excuse me neighbors I couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe then next you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip." I told them as I walked out from the bushes.

Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" a very short guy with black asked me.

"Give us your name." the tall dude I was following said

"Oh thank you, hoped you'd ask. Hello boys the names Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective." I told them

"Spirit Detective?" the ugly tall one asked

"Don't worry he's just one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could round up. His spirit energy is pathetic." Little shorty said. Then I noticed that the red haired one was walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" the short one asked

"I'm sorry I don't have time to be arrested." The red haired said

"Stop Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!"He shouted at him then disappeared

"Hey don't leave yet you guys I just got here! So much for manners." I said.

"Hahaha don't feel bad kid I'm much more polite then those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and neat if I can't rip off your head!"

"Sounds like a deal just don't pull my hair."

"Haha but if you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack." He said as he took out the orb.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I find this orb very useful. I never have to cook anymore. People don't realize how hard it is to eat human souls. You gotta cook the humans so they taste good but not enough to kill them. But this…it takes all the guess work out of it. Pulls them right from the body still alive. So all you get is good clean soul." He told me as he pulled out a soul and was about to eat it.

"Is that…is that the little kid?!"

"They're the best!"

"Monster! Spit him out!" I yelled as I kicked him in the gut and then punched him in the face. "And that's a knockout. That's right little boy your safe now. Fly on home to your body." I smiled then walked over to where the orb fell out of the guy's hands. "Two more to go." Just as I picked it up, he some how was behind me.

"For a human, you're pretty decent." He smiled

"What's your problem? Get back on the ground I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet!" I couldn't believe it any other time that kind of punch would leave them unconscious. And to make matters worse he started growing taller and way uglier.

"I think I'm in trouble." I said and he smiled at me then…..bam I get hit in to next month. "Next time I see Koenma, I've got to remember to ask him how to fight monsters."

"Easy kid, you ran away!" he answered as if it was a question when it totally wasn't. Then goes over and picks up a freakin tree and swigged it at me. This totally made me lose the orb.

"That's right the spirit gun thing." I just remembered and held out my finger. "Hey it's not working!" that's when it hit me I could only use it once and I all ready did. "Damnit Mr. Iwamoto screws me once again!"

"Do you know the best spices for a soul are? Some fear and a dash of pain Hehehe!"

"_I'm really going to die…Again!" _

TBC…..


End file.
